Kackarot Awakes
by EternusCaries1
Summary: Kackarot takes over Goku
1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Kackarot Awakes**

**C****hapter one:**

Goku looked around the house, no one was there. Chi-Chi took Gohan and Goten out to Bulma's. Goku was feeling really bad all day; he was remembering stuff as a baby He remembered seeing Prince Vegeta and his Dad before he was sent off in a space ship. He remembered evil thoughts, and why did he just call Vegeta, Prince Vegeta. It was all really confusing.

He stepped out to get some fresh air, but that only made him want to destroy the land. He shook his head, huh destroy the land, why would I want to do that I love this land. He then thought of what Vegeta called him, Kackarot, Kackarot was supposed to destroy the people on earth, Kackarot was supposed to be evil. I forgot how to be Kackarot when I hit my head. Goku thought, he then shrugged and went back inside. He then got the strange urge to be called Kackarot, aw well he would just tell everyone to call him that. He sat down and turned on the TV, his favorite cartoons were on. But then he got disgusted like Vegeta did when he watched the stupid cartoon shows. He clicked off the TV and decided to go visit his prin...Vegeta. To go visit Vegeta, when he reached capsule corp. he saw Vegeta training by him self.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku yelled and started to run toward him. I almost called him Prince Vegeta what is wrong with me today Goku thought. Vegeta looked over and growled in annoyance when he saw Goku coming toward him. "Um...Vegeta do you know I saw you and your dad before I was sent away?" Goku asked.

"Yes I do know that, I was there too Kackarot." Vegeta said. How does Kackarot remember that Vegeta then thought.

"Well I've been remembering stuff like that all day and then I'm having urges to destroy stuff like my TV." Goku said.

"Oh well maybe your starting to get your memory back." Vegeta said and smirked. I would enjoy having Kackarot back, not this stupid Goku Vegeta thought.

"Well I have to go tell everyone to call me Kackarot; I got the strangest urge to be called that." Goku said and ran off in the building. Vegeta smiled,

"Ha finally Kackarot, you have emerged, you will no longer be that pathetic Goku." Vegeta said and continued training. Goku ran in the house and saw Gohan, Goten, and Trunks playing cards. He saw Bulma and Chi-Chi chatting.

"Hey everyone I have an announcement to make." Goku yelled. Everyone looked at him.

"Goku when did you get here?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I do not answer by that name any more I want to be called Kackarot that's all." Goku said. Everyone cracked up.

"Dad you're kidding right?" Gohan asked.

"No I want to be called Kackarot.

"Well okay honey, I'll call you that strange name." Chi-Chi said uneasily. Everyone agreed to call him that. Goku left outside once again. He really wanted to talk to his Prince. Why did I just call Vegeta my Prince he isn't my Prince Goku thought.

"Hey Vegeta guess what I'm now known as Kackarot." Goku said and smiled. Vegeta just hmphed, the idiot doesn't even realize that he is turning evil maybe I should tell him. Vegeta thought. Vegeta stopped training.

"Now listen Kackarot, if you haven't noticed your turning evil again, you are remembering how to be the low class Saiyen Kackarot." Vegeta said.

"But Vegeta I don't wanna be low class." Goku yelled.

"Fine you can be elite since you are strong." Vegeta said.

"Thank you my Pri...Vegeta." Goku said and shook his head.

"You were going to call me your prince weren't you?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes." Goku said.

"Good that is what you should call me from now on." Vegeta said. This is going to be the life, some one treating me like royalty Vegeta thought.

"Okay my prince." Goku said and flew off. Wow I'm going to be evil Goku thought. Then he finally caught on, WHAT I CAN'T BE EVIL I MIGHT HURT SOME ONE! He yelled in his head. But Kackarot was taking over so what you don't need those earthlings anyway He thought. Goku smirked evilly; he continued his flight home and acted as if he never thought that. When he got home he sat down on his couch. His evil smirk was still on his face. I can't wait in till Chi-Chi and those brats get home, I'll show them something Kackarot thought and laughed. Vegeta was heading toward his house. He could since that Goku turned into the evil Kackarot. He reached the house and let him self in,

"Kackarot where are you?" Vegeta yelled. Kackarot walked in from the kitchen.

"Yes my prince." Kackarot said and did a little bow.

"Call me Vegeta like you usually do Kackarot and do not bow before me." Vegeta said. I did not just say that Vegeta thought in his head.

"Um...okay Vegeta, is there a reason you came by my house?" Kackarot asked.

"I don't want you harming one hair, on Gohan or Goten's head." Vegeta yelled. Sure I like Kackarot's brats but I hate his mate, but then his brats would grow up with out a mother Vegeta thought.

"Okay find I'll leave my children be I'll raise them by myself." Kackarot said.

"Leave Chi-Chi alone to," Vegeta snapped.

"Okay I'll leave the earthling alone." Kackarot said.

"AND YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" Vegeta yelled getting enraged just thinking about Kackarot hurting his kid.

"Of course why would I hurt the royal family?" Kackarot said laughing.

"Just act like Goku around his family and friends and you can act like Kackarot around me okay?" Vegeta suggested.

"If that's what you want Vegeta." Kackarot said and sat down.

"Well I must be on my way." Vegeta said and flew away. Kackarot laughed, he just hated to lie to his prince but he couldn't help it. The minute they got home he was going to kill them. Sure he might leave his kids alone; he had to have some one to keep his family name going. But he was going to kill Chi-Chi, the minute she said anything to him. It would probably make his kids cry, but who cared, they would get over it.

"Goku...I mean Kackarot i'm home." Came the voice of his mate.

"Chi-Chi, so nice to see you," Kackarot said and hugged her. But when he did he put a hand on her stomach and charged a blast. He looked over at the whole in the wall. Then he looked down at his mate's stomach. There was a little whole in her stomach. Chi-Chi looked at Kackarot with a confused look in her eyes.

"Where are the kids?" Kackarot asked.

"Bulma's..." Was all Chi-Chi said before she died? Kackarot made sure no one would find Chi-Chi's body. Then he made his way to capsule corp. He knocked on the door, Bulma answered it.

"Hey Goku did Chi-Chi make it home?" Bulma asked. He walked in and saw Vegeta sitting on the couch, Vegeta looked at him and growled.

"No actually she hasn't made it home yet." Kackarot said and smirked. Vegeta knew that Kackarot killed her and got pissed.

"Oh well I'm sure she will be home." Bulma said.

"Where are Gohan and Goten?" Kackarot asked.

"They are with Trunks, up in his room." Bulma said and smiled. Vegeta appeared in front of Kackarot and stopped him.

"I don't think so; I thought I told you not to harm your wife!" Vegeta yelled.

"Vegeta what are you talking about Chi-Chi just hasn't made it home yet why would Goku hurt her?" Bulma asked.

"Because this isn't Goku, you know how he hit his head as a child and forgot how to be Kackarot, well guess what he just remembered how!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan heard the fuss and went downstairs. He saw Vegeta blocking his dad's way up the stairs and Bulma back away in fright. He also saw the evil look in his dad's eyes.

"Well maybe I did kill Chi-Chi but I did it fast." Kackarot said and laughed. Vegeta smirked, Kackarot you are a real Saiyen Vegeta thought. No I killed Chi-Chi how could I Goku yelled in side of his head. But Kackarot was still more powerful, "Come on Vegeta let me see my kids." Kackarot said and looked up the stairs to see Gohan. "Gohan you want to see your daddy don't you?" Kackarot asked. Gohan just ran back in the room to get Trunks and Goten out of there.

"Leave the brats alone!" Vegeta yelled. Kackarot looked at him and punched him away from the stairs. Vegeta crashed into the wall and went through it. When he stood up he had tons of cuts, and bruises. He looked back in the house to see Bulma crying in the corner and Kackarot gone. Kackarot walked in Trunks room to find the kids gone and the window open. He went to the window and stuck his head out it.

"IF YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY FROM ME YOUR WRONG!" Kackarot yelled out the window and laughed. When he turned around he saw a very pissed Vegeta standing behind him.

"You better leave those kids alone, come on Goku I know you're in there don't let him hurt your kids!" Vegeta yelled.

"Hahahaha, Goku is gone, it's all the sexy Kackarot now." Kackarot said and blasted Vegeta through another wall. Vegeta was knocked out for a little while. He went down the stairs to see Bulma huddled up crying in the corner. "DIE COWARD!" Kackarot yelled. He sent a huge blast toward her and she was gone. He went out the door and flew toward his son's ki.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**  
_I am revising all of my stories. So this is just an updated, edited, and cleaned up version of the old story. Enjoy._

**Kackarot Awakes**

**_Chapter Two:_**

Kackarot followed his son's ki until he got to a huge cave. "Gohan, Goten, Trunks I know your in there why don't you just come on out?" Kackarot yelled into the cave. He flew In and used his aura to light up the dark cave. Soon he found the kids huddling together at the end of the cave. "Awww are the little kids scared?" Kackarot asked.

"Dad why are you doing this? Why did you kill mom?" Gohan asked.

"Because that's what a real Saiyen would do." Kackarot said and laughed.

"Kackarot I told you to stay away from my family, YOU KILLED MY WIFE I WILL TEACH YOU FOR GOING AGAINST MY ORDERS." Vegeta yelled at him. Kackarot turned around to see Vegeta powering up and yelled. Electricity circled Vegeta and then he turned Super Saiyen 5. Kackarot backed off, he knew better than to mess with royalty. "DIE KACKAROT!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan, Goten and Trunks watched in horror as Vegeta crashed into Kackarot. Kackarot hit his head on a huge rock. Kackarot was down, Vegeta powered down and stood there trying to catch his breath. Trunks ran up to his dad and gave him a hug. Vegeta smiled and hugged his son back. At least I still have the heir to the throne Vegeta thought sadly. Gohan and Goten ran up to their dad and sat there by his side. When Goku woke up his head hurt like hell. please let it all be a dream, please say I didn't kill Chi-Chi and Bulma Goku thought. He opened his eyes to find Vegeta lying down on the couch. Gohan and Goten where sitting right beside him, and Trunks was laying with Vegeta,

"Dad are you okay? Are you back to Goku?" Goten asked.

"Yea I'm fine son thank you." Goku said.

Thank God, you already killed mom and Bulma!" Gohan yelled.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing." Goku said and let a tear escape from his eye. Vegeta awoke hearing Gohan yell that. He made sure not to wake Trunks and walked over to Goku.

"Kackarot, we can find the dragon balls and wish them back." Vegeta said.

"WOW Vegeta you would do that for me?" Goku asked.

"No I'm doing it for Trunks and for your brats they need a mother." Vegeta said and walked away to get more sleep. Well everything got turned back to normal. Everyone was a little ya know uneasy around Goku for a little while. But soon they started to live happily ever after again. That is in till Goku remembers again...

END OF FIC


End file.
